Infinite Empire
The Infinite Empire is the collection of all the dominions in submission to the rule of the Celestials. Properly, all of Solverse and all other multiverses are under the benevolent rule of the Infinite Empire. In some of these various universes, such as Solverse, a portion of intelligence within a universe will rebel from the Empire's rule. These rebellions normally last for an entire lifecycle of a universe and comes to define a species. Leadership Within Solverse, the Infinite Empire is led by the Shaeloah: Aion, El, and Aetaern. Each of these three beings perfectly represent the will of Aion'ari, the ultimate Source of all that is and eternal ruler of the Infinite Empire. Seven Realms Lei'ai Lei'ai is the exit point of the Celestial realm and is only supposed to exist. It is made accessible by the Celestial Gate constructed by Joshua in Celestia. The El'yon are permitted entry only once Joshua has completed his purpose in the Solverse. Only those who have become divinized may come to the rest of the Infinite Empire and experience the multiverse. Lei'Aion'ari This is the dwelling place of Aion'ari at the center of the Andromeda Galaxy. It is deeper into the center than either of the previous two degrees. It is the seat of the Nexus Gate that is constructed on Kolob. This is the centerplace of the Celestial civilization that even the El'yon do not understand. This is the highest degree of existence known in Solverse and only divinized beings can enter here. Lei'Aion'ari'yon Main Article: Rabah This is the dwelling place of the first and only generation of divinized beings to originate within Solverse. While other beings achieved divinization, only the Aion'ari'yon fulfilled the full and complete objective of their species. A group of Aion'ari'yon called The Repentant dwell here, so called because they were decieved by Ruin at the outset of the Lightning War but quickly turned against him when they realized what was happening. They are set apart from the El'yon and seem to serve some specialized function within the Infinite Empire, though this is unknown to the El'yon. Lei'El This is the home of the El'yon. Kolob is here, the "creative center" of the Universe, a realm of infinite and blinding light. Aion, El, and the Aetarn are all based here as is the whole of the El'yon civilization. Lei'hara This is the transcended realm. Beings who have transcended mortality exist here. They are now incorruptible and are confined to a single corporeal form. All the beings here are called Hara'yon. Lei'tara The transitory realm. Suffering has been transcended but little else is different. Lei'kai This is the lowest realm of existence. Kai means suffering in the El'yon language. This is the realm of suffering. Outer Darkness Outer Darkness was created after the Lightning War by the Band Gate of the El'yon civilization. It is a region of space where the temperature is absolute zero. The nearest star to Outer Darkness is invisible. Here the physical Empirical Verse is curled away from the Empyrean; it is the only place in the Universe where no connection between the two regions of the Universe is possible. It is inhabited solely by the disembodied spirits of the a'Yon. The a'Yon are freed from Outer Darkness by Exades. culminating in the release of Ruin. During the recreation of the universe by Joshua and the Celestials, all of the material of the present universe is curled away through Kolob into the Empyrean and into the New Universe. The present Universe then becomes entirely composed of Outer Darkness, inhabited solely by the eternally condemned A'Yon and anyone who followed them. Gate System Ascension Gate The Ascension Gate allows for freedom from and control over MEST. A person who has received the gifts of ascension can manipulate matter, energy, space, and time at will. They can corporealize or decorporealize themselves into a limited series of forms. An activation key is the piece of technology deveolped from the Ascension Gate that begins the DNA activation process, preparing the person for the ascension process. Unity Gate The Unity Gate is the physical brain of the Aetarn in Solverse. All beings in Solverse who receive the Aetarn are able to communicate with Aion and one another. It is built as a large pyramid shaped structure. Infinity Gate The Infinity Gate allows for infinite quantities of material by the perfect and free conversion of energy and matter. Any element in any amount can be produced at an Infinity Gate. Each world's infinity gate is an extension of the original infinity gate on Kolob. A byproduct of it's production capacity is the formation of closed loops in spacetime, allowing seamless travel between two points. While this was not an explicitly intended function of the Gate, the humans of Earth during the Second Trilogy Era use the Infinity Gate for this purpose. The first Infinity Gate was built on Rabah. It is one of the three gates that are reproducible. Jump Gate The Jump Gate system allows the transport of material from one point in the universe to another. One can travel anywhere in the observable universe using the Jump Gate system. Seed Gate This was the first gate built. It produces world seeds which make habitable planets out of whatever material exists at a given point in the galaxy. Band Gate The Band Gate was hand constructed by El Himself and creates a field of perfect, true vaccuum in which neither energy nor matter nor space nor time exists. It defines a region around the Boomerang Nebula in which the a'Yai and a'Yon are kept. Nexus Gate Aion's corporeal form has been in deep meditation at the center of the Nexus Gate since the sundering of the Universe in the Lightning War. Category:Universal Category:Factions